Merewif Tag
Merewif Tag is an episode of Bravest Warriors. It is the eighth episode of season 2 and the 19th episode overall. Synopsis Cartoon Hangover presents Bravest Warriors, "Merewif Tag" Chris and Plum play a little Merwif Tag and little does Chris know... it makes them trade bodies! Chris with clappy little pig hands and Plum with pointy yellow hair, this is an episode you don't want to miss! Plot The episode is set in Mirvahda, Plum's home world. It begins with Plum reading "On movie night, Chris & Beth share a life changing kiss" from a book. We see Chris flying up to Plum's room in his bee suit. We see Plum's Teek Midgets, alien midgets who have sworn their lives to Plum, performing tasks in her room. They then clear the room as Plum needs "Privacy for this". Chris states he has until 6pm until he needs to meet Beth for movie night and the time on his wrist states 2:13pm. Plum says that "She thinks Chris and Beth will get married someday" but Chris is doubtful it will work out because of what the Emotion Lord told him in Ultra Wankershim. As he is saying this, Plum hands him a jar full of a glowing blue liquid, which he drinks. Plum tells Chris to focus on her and imagine what's inside her mind. We see Chris looking through Plum's eyes and he realizes that they have swapped bodies. Chris jumps out of his chair starts to explore his new body. Plum states that it is the Mirr Vo ritual and that it is kind of like getting married, to Chris's horror. Plum starts laughing saying it is just Merewif Tag. They both continue to explore each others bodies, asking things like why are there so many quauters in your pants or why are your legs so dry. Chris jumps into Plum's bed, a small swimming pool, and remembers that Plum has a fish tail. Plum then starts to pee out of the window, saying it is something she has always wanted to do. They both run around town, exploring what they can now do as the oppisite sex; Chris gets attention from guys and holds lots of babies while Plum starts fights with people and swings from branches. We then see both of them back in Plum's bedroom and Plum throws off Chris's gloves as they make his arms sweating; as she throws them off we see the time reads 5:57pm. Plum then activates Chris's heat-sensetive sticker and a Lynch Grub comes out, as the sticker has adapted to Plum's personality. Mich, the leader of Plum's Teek Midgets, comes into her bedroom asking what is all the noise and sees that comeone else is inside of Plum's body. He then shouts "Foreine Entity!" and calls for him to be attacked. Chris and Plum run into a closet. Plum apoligies for making Chris miss movie night but Chris tells her not to worry, in a sad tone, as Beth misses it all the time and that she won't care. Chris then says "Can I try something weird?" and the two kiss. The two then switch bodies, due to the kiss, and we see that the time reads 6:38pm. Later, we see Plum, looking upset, walking towards the book and the text changes from "On movie night, Chris & Beth share a life changing kiss" to "On movie night, Beth is alone. Chris & Plum share a life changing kiss." We can see that the book is being held by The Concierge from Ultra Wankershim and Plum says "Do we have to do it this way? Beth is my friend." The Concierge states that Plum's timeline has been damaged by a dangerous man and that there is still much to repair. He then dissapears through his door and Plum says "I know." Characters Major Characters *Chris *Plum Minor Characters *Concierge *Teak Midgets **Midge Mentioned *Beth *Emotion Lord Cameo *The Passenger Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - "Merewif Tag" Bravest Warriors Season 2 Ep. 8|Preview Sassy Moments Merewif Tag - Behind the Scenes of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Behind the Scenes Merewif Tag Animatic - Season 2 Ep. 8 of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Animatic Trivia * This is the third time that Chris and Plum are seen kissing, but it's Chris who kisses Plum. * This is the first time Chris is seen without his gloves. * This is the first episode we hear the Concierge talk. * With the exception of the mini-episodes, this is the first episode where Wallow, Beth, and Danny do not appear. * Plum's sticker pet is a Lynch Grope * We finally see Plum's homeworuld, Mirvahda, for the first time and we see other Merewifs. Gallery Official Artwork Models BbmYZQmCEAA61CP.png large.png Storyboard Tumblr msz5fl0Z621so49byo1 1280.jpg Background BW - Background - Mirvahada.jpg Plum's Room.jpg|Plum's Room Screenshots BW - Merewif Tag 001.png BW - Merewif Tag 002.png BW - Merewif Tag 003.png BW - Merewif Tag 004.png BW - Merewif Tag 005.png Chris in bee.png BW - Merewif Tag 007.png What do you want again.png BW - Merewif Tag 008.png BW - Merewif Tag 009.png BW - Merewif Tag 010.png BW - Merewif Tag 012.png BW - Merewif Tag 013.png BW - Merewif Tag 014.png BW - Merewif Tag 015.png BW - Merewif Tag 016.png BW - Merewif Tag 017.png BW - Merewif Tag 018.png BW - Merewif Tag 019.png BW - Merewif Tag 020.png BW - Merewif Tag 021.png BW - Merewif Tag 022.png BW - Merewif Tag 023.png BW - Merewif Tag 024.png BW - Merewif Tag 025.png BW - Merewif Tag 026.png BW - Merewif Tag 027.png BW - Merewif Tag 028.png BW - Merewif Tag 029.png BW - Merewif Tag 030.png BW - Merewif Tag 031.png BW - Merewif Tag 032.png|"So this is what it feels like to ride a girls bike." BW - Merewif Tag 033.png Hey, there.png BW - Merewif Tag 034.png|"Learning is for women" BW - Merewif Tag 035.png BW - Merewif Tag 036.png|"I Punish These Hedges!" BW - Merewif Tag 037.png BW - Merewif Tag 038.png BW - Merewif Tag 039.png Chris hands.png BW - Merewif Tag 040.png|"I wanna make your Bumblebee" Lynch grope.png Lynch grope pic.png|"That's not your bee." Lynch grope drooling.png Lynch grope and chris (as Plum).png Lynch grope plush and Plum (as Chris).png Lynch grope loving chris (as plum).png Lynch grope plush and plum (as chris) awwww she loves you.png|"Aw, she loves you." BW - Merewif Tag 041.png Lynch Grope and Chris (as Plum) Thermal.png Lynch grope and chris (as chris) thermal.png BW - Merewif Tag 042.png Lynch Grope and Chris (as Plum) accused of being an intruder.png BW - Merewif Tag 043.png BW - Merewif Tag 044.png Lynch Grope protecting Plum and Chris.png BW - Merewif Tag 045.png BW - Merewif Tag 046.png BW - Merewif Tag 047.png BW - Merewif Tag 048.png Lynch Grope tied up.png BW - Merewif Tag 049.png BW - Merewif Tag 050.png BW - Merewif Tag 051.png BW - Merewif Tag 052.png You must do your part, Plum!.png BW - Merewif Tag 053.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2